


Birthday

by slashyrogue



Series: Birthday Boys [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pillow Talk, Post-Season/Series 03, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will and Hannibal talk about birthdays.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionheartgirl90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheartgirl90/gifts).



> A late posted birthday fic for my lovely beta

“What was your favorite childhood birthday memory?” 

Will rolled onto his side and smiled. “Favorite? I’m not sure I have one.” 

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek. “None at all? I find that hard to believe. Your father was a good man, I’m certain--” 

Will moved in closer to him and their chests brushed. “I just don’t remember anything that particularly stands out I guess. Do you have one?” 

Hannibal’s hand came around his back and pulled Will in closer. He pressed his lips to Will’s ear. 

“My mother and sister used to make me a birthday cake every year. They would brush aside the servants and take over the kitchen. My very last cake was buttercream with elaborate rosettes topped with small candies. Mischa and I were quite ready to devour the entire cake whole but mother insisted on not spoiling dinner so the rest was to be for the following evening. I crept down to the kitchens and snuck two pieces upstairs that were shared with Mischa. She fell asleep on my arm and when I left her she looked quite happy.” 

Will’s arm came around his bare back. 

“That was a good memory.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal whispered, “And then four days later I watched her die.” 

Will’s tears wet his chest and Hannibal pulled him in as he lie back down again. 

They lay in silence for several seconds before Will spoke. 

“I think I remember one.” 

“Yes?” 

“When I was in sixth grade they did these parent dances at school. One was called ‘Daddy Daughter Date Night’ while the other was called ‘Mommy’s Boys Night Out.’ I---” 

“That is quite disturbing,” Hannibal interrupted, “The names alone seem worthy of therapy.” 

Will laughed and lifted his head. “Can I finish?” 

“Of course.” 

He stared at Hannibal whose smile was warm. 

“I didn’t have a Mom and oddly enough the big Mom Son Dance fell on my birthday. I felt like an idiot because all the kids were going but I had no one. Dad offered to take me out to the arcade but I said no. I didn’t want any presents either, I was really just angry about it. But as I was going to bed he knocked on my door holding a box. Inside was a small puppy. I’d asked for a dog almost every year I was alive by then and he always said no. I was really happy.” 

Hannibal took his hand. “The dog’s name?” 

“Spot,” Will laughed, “I was eleven.” 

“Did the dog have spots, Will?” 

“Yes! I was eleven not five.” 

Hannibal brushed fingers across the top of his hand. “What is your favorite adult birthday memory?” 

Will climbed up and lay over him. He could feel Hannibal’s cock attempt to rise so soon after such feats it had accomplished not minutes ago. “Here,” he said, “Now.” 

“Will…” 

He rocked against Hannibal’s cock and felt him shudder. “Yours?” 

 

“I don’t think I’ve had it quite yet. My birthday is still many months away.” 

Will grinned. “Then I’d better make this year count, huh?” 

 

Hannibal put his hands on Will’s cheeks and stared up at him with such love Will could hardly believe it. “Every year has counted since the moment I laid eyes on you.” 

Will kissed him slow then, barely a touch, and when they broke apart both had tears in their eyes. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

No other words needed to be said.


End file.
